tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hexia
Created September 21, 2018 Hexia is a sly alien thief that fights against Maggie Herrmann. General 'Appearance' :Not much is ever made known about Hexia or her species, though she is certainly from another planet. She has extremely pale, almost white skin, yellow eyes, black lips, sharp teeth, and flowing, wavy sea green hair. Hexia is usually seen wearing a skin-tight two-piece suit, as she is always on the move and requires something more flexible and breathable. :Hexia's black nails are thick, strong, and sharp. In a pinch, she can actually damage someone physically with them when in close combat. She is even able to use her teeth to bite since they are incredibly sharp, though she prefers to avoid doing so since she believes it looks “stupid and animalistic", and that resorting to that style of fighting is "beneath her”. 'Behavior' :How the alien came to Earth remains unknown, but because Maggie sees Hexia teleporting regularly, she infers that Hexia did not come in a ship and likely teleported somehow. Because Hexia returns to Earth with little waiting time in between visits, often with other people who she has rallied to help her fight Mew Magia, Maggie has more reason to believe this to be the case. :Typically, Hexia works in the dark, which is why she wears dark clothes. Her tendency to be out in the daytime is purely on a basis of need. Her visiting the curio shop to obtain the wand and confronting Maggie repeatedly to get it back from her are examples of such a need. If Hexia needs to be seen but discrete, she will often disguise herself as a human and try to blend in with the crowd. About :Hexia is a very stubborn person, both in her personality and her passions. When she sets her sights on something, she stops at nothing to obtain it. She is not a particularly renowned individual, but according to her (and her boasting personality), she has a “rather large" collection of artifacts which she’s stolen over the years from countless other galaxies. While she is not alone in her endeavors, Hexia merely prefers to wander and explore by herself. She will contact others for aid only when she encounters problems and needs help, though she is so prideful and selfish, she never actually shares the prizes with her teams and is a known double-crosser. Role :Much like Maggie, Hexia has a passion—hers is treasure hunting. She is actually quite smart, being well versed in the histories and geography of other planets, the cultures of its local residents, and common languages spoken there. It is through her countless research that Hexia finds new items of interest to steal and learns to blend into the environment of the world she visits to do so. This is actually why she has some acute knowledge on human culture and why she was able to disguise herself to look like a modern, richer woman dressed in thick, lavish furs (although this method of dress was meant to conceal her strange appearance, as she is incapable of changing herself physically). :It is unknown how she managed to learn English, but she seems to speak it quite fluently. Maggie is unsure whether Hexia somehow obtained knowledge of the language over time, or if she has some other unknown ability that allows her to absorb the language instantly somehow. However, Hexia never discloses this information to her, and so it remains largely unknown :While Maggie does not fault her for wanting to have a collection of strange and unusual objects, since she has the same interest herself, she disagrees with Hexia’s methods of obtaining them and how she is too eager to “try” them out on innocent people. According to the alien woman, she has even managed to level entire populations with artifacts that proved more dangerous than expected. Hexia sees no wrong with this, arguing that she would not have known certain artifacts were dangerous without a “field test”. Much to Maggie's frustration, Hexia uses this as a justification for her actions. Though admittedly, other times Hexia perfectly aware of an artifact’s effects, but wants to test them out for fun and to see the effects firsthand. :She is not on anyone’s side in particular, and is quick to “let people go” if she feels it will benefit her, even sometimes sacrificing people she works with, or even exclusively deciding to cut them off if they seem adamant on “splitting” treasures they work to help her find. In Hexia's eyes, her work is important, so she desires to preserve her own health and do as much “testing” on people using stolen artifacts as she possibly can. Oddly, her desire is not to share information she learns with other people, but simply to keep that knowledge for herself. Hexia considers her knowledge and artifact collection an exclusive library that only she can and should enjoy. Powers :Hexia’s abilities involve teleportation, flight, and psychokinesis. She can manipulate objects with just a wave of her hand and some mental focus, though she has limitations to this. The weight of an object can easily overwhelm her mind as though she is carrying it physically, and so she is unable to lift outrageous amounts of weight. Though Hexia is quite strong due to constant practice across years, she is not at all overpowered and can be easily brought down like any other living creature. The weight of vehicles may be manipulated with her capabilities, for instance, but she cannot do something as drastic as lift a building. While she is capable of lifting and throwing things, she can also crush or bend them too. Relationship with Maggie :She finds the human girl unbearable most times, given she is often very chipper and parades a showy persona for the sake of others instead of “getting right to the point”. Hexia prefers to be quick and concise, and Maggie’s tendency to not be the same infuriates her. :Oddly, though, she does admit that she and Maggie are quite alike as far as interests alone—they both have a passion, they both are interested in strange and unusual objects, and they both never stop fighting for their own causes. However, she finds that their difference lies in willingness to act. She believes Maggie is too hesitant for her own good, and that the only true way to get what you want is to take it regardless of what anyone may do to stop you. :She has a very grim relation with other people and does not understand why it is so difficult for a girl like her to just do what she wants, especially when she sees that with all the power of the wand, she is still restraining herself and being “good”. Likewise, Maggie finds it surprising that Hexia does not simply try to destroy lives adamantly if she has so many artifacts that would allow her to do so, though Hexia admits that it would be boring to be cruel to others constantly, just as being good constantly can be its own burden. :While she constantly fights with Maggie and will become irate at her personality and lack of action, she does find interest in her as a person, as an antithesis to her own persona—but she will never readily admit to this. :This is especially clearer over time, as she becomes less and less relentless toward Maggie the longer they know each other as enemies. She is not willing to stop fighting her, and by no means do they become friends, but she does quietly applaud her in some moments. Because she finds Maggie so oddly interesting, if not otherwise annoying, she does not attack her family even when she finds out where her enemy lives. However, despite clearly having some compassion built up toward Maggie, she refuses to acknowledge this, and her excuse in not hurting her where it would hurt is that it would be “too easy”. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Annika's Pages Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Psychic